What If
by Roxstar12
Summary: as sasuke tries to ask sakura something he doesn't know what to expect. sasusaku pairing summary sucks but the story is better ONESHOT!


He looked up at the sky. The clouds moving slowly as if the day would just about take forever.

He waited, running his fingers through his dark spiky hair.

Then he heard a voice, it sounded familiar. As he looked over his shoulder he saw a figure in the distance coming towards him.

As she got closer his heart beated faster and faster.

What if he got rejected

What if she got over him

What if she didn't love him anymore

"Hi sasuke-kun, you wanted to see me?" those words escaped her rosy lips as her emerald eyes met onyx eyes.

A blush never crossed her face anymore, not even a smile or a giggle. She looked sad most of the time and barely talked anymore ever since he came back. She wasn't the same

'_Is it my fault she acts like this?'_ he thought

His body tensed and he began to sweat "Err... Well the reason I asked you to come here is because.."

'_I can't say it….Dammit!'_ he thought cursing himself out

This was harder than he thought. He couldn't just ask sakura to be his girlfriend she probably doesn't even like him anymore and he gathered up all his courage the day before just to ask sakura to meet him here and now he couldn't say five simple words. Can. You. Be. My. Girlfriend. That's all he had to say but he was afraid. The Uchiha sasuke afraid. He couldn't believe it himself either

"Is because..." repeated sakura telling sasuke with her hands to go on

She looked up at him impatiently. Her smooth silky skin, her long pink hair and her pink luscious lips if only he could kiss her and-whoa a little to persistent there but what did you expect he is a guy.

"Umm…w-well I umm I asked you to come here to ask you a question" said a nervous sasuke trying to make eye contact with her emerald eyes.

By the look on her face you could tell she was starting to get impatient. Her face turned into a frown. Her eyebrows furrowed as she started getting angry

She was tired of waiting

She was tired of waiting for sasuke

"Sasuke I have a lot of patience in me but apparently I don't have any patience left with you, I'm leaving" she turned around and started walking away when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around surprised he would do that but softened her face when his onyx eyes told her to wait a little longer

"I'm sorry" he said "I'm sorry for leaving you and if you would please just listen to what I'm going to say then-" he got silenced by sakura's hand covering his mouth as she slowly slid it off his face she spoke "ok sasuke, I'll listen"

His body loosened up a bit as he let go of sakura's wrist _'ok sasuke this is your chance its now or never'_ he thought

"I told you to meet me here because I wanted to ask if" he started to say "if...youwouldbemygirlfriend"

Sakura tilted her head and gave him a confused look but then her mouth opened slightly and turned to a smile "could you repeat that again" smiled sakura

He knew she understood him the first time but he said it again anyways. "Will you be my-" he got silenced by sakura's lips on his own. His eyes went wide but soon closed slowly to this new feeling he was receiving. Sakura slowly put her arms around his neck afraid to break the kiss and sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. He took one of his hands and tickled her slightly. Her mouth opened as he took advantage of that and slid in his tongue. He explored her silky cavern as he heard a moan escape her lips. He smirked in the kiss and went to her ear and whispered "I love you"

Tears formed in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace and said "I love you too"

He wrapped his arms around her small figure and kissed her forehead

"I always thought about you" he said while taking his thumb and wiping away her tears. "You are the reason why I came back"

Her soft pink lips shaped into a smile as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear as she buried her face deeper into his chest. He grinned and rested his chin on the top of her head as he looked at the sunset and the stars forming in the sky and then closed his eyes to feel the cool breeze against his face

_She didn't reject him_

_She didn't get over him_

_And she still loved him_

Thank you for reading my story I hope you liked it


End file.
